Culinary devices, such as cutting boards, are frequently used for meal preparation. A food product is typically placed on a cutting board and cut into multiple food pieces. The food pieces are then transferred from the cutting board to a container. One transfer mechanism involves lifting the cutting board and placing the cutting board in a position with respect to the container such that the food pieces may be scraped from the cutting board to the container. With a larger cutting board this can be awkward or difficult. If a knife is used to scrape the material from the cutting board to the container, this may also be dangerous.
Another transfer mechanism involves gathering the food pieces by hand and transporting them by hand to the container. Food pieces are often inadvertently dropped during this process, and the chef may need to clean or at least rinse their hands after transporting each different food product from the cutting board to the container. When preparing a meal that involves multiple food products, such as during preparation of a salad, this process may occur repeatedly.